My Valentines Day Crisis
by Katerina The Von
Summary: Summary: Jo Taylor has a valentine. The problem? She has two guys who like her. Now she has decide who gave it to her. Will she make the right descision? AU.


My Valentine's Day Crisis

Summary: Jo Taylor just got a valentine. The problem? She has two guys who like her. Now Jo has to decide which guy gave it to her. Will she make the right decision? AU.

Okay. Don't freak, I told myself.

Think about the new acting class. There's also cute dresses' selling at Penny's. Or ooh the new movie for Valentines!

Crap. Stupid...

Okay. I know you might be wondering what's wrong. Well, let's just say it started with a little card…

I was sitting in history class bored out of my mind. I couldn't pass notes to my friends because of we had caught, plus I had to deal with the most boring teacher alive.

Mr. Bitters.

Anyways, a random freshman came in handing cards to everyone. From the ladies man (James) to me…"Here's your card."The freshman chirped.

I opened it expecting the usual stuff. Did I get that? Nope. I got something much better.

_Be my valentine._

_I know I should probably tell who I am. I mean, come on, it's just a card. But I can't yet. _

_I liked you for a long time. Your pretty, smart, and one heck of fighter. And that just describes a few of your awesome traits._

_But, you see, I'm not making it that easy. I'm going to give you three clues of who I am._

_1. I'm blonde._

_2. I have known you my whole life._

_3. You hurt my arm a lot in Cudo. Seriously. _

_Sincerely Your Secret Admirer _

_P.S. There's a little something with the card._

I stared at the card. Then stared and stared. Well you get the picture.

Was this really happening? Did I have a secret admirer?

Yes, I thought with a smile.

I do.

"Miss Taylor, is there something you want to share with us?"Mr. Bitters asked getting me out my daze.

Biting back a smart comment, I faked a smile. "No. Of course not. Go back to your wonderful teachings."

Wonderful.

Teachings.

Ha. I held back a laugh.

"You okay?"Kendall asked with a laugh.

I smirked."Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one who got beaten last night."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I won."

"No."I argued trying to hide a smile.

Kendall and I have been best friends for a long time. So it's not a weird thing for us to tease each other. It's normal.

" better get quiet. The Bitters is watching."Kendall whispered as Mr. Bitters started looking this way.

Nodding, I went back to my work.

A few minutes after the bell, I immediately went to the lockers.

"Camille."I exclaimed repeatedly.

No matter what I do, she wouldn't listen. Camille was busy with Logan.

Don't get me wrong, I love Camille. She is like a sister I never had. But sometimes, her attention span sucks.

Camille blinked. "Oh. Hey Jo."

"I need to talk to you!"I hissed while waving to Logan. Can't have him more awkward then he probably already is.

Camille nodded then went back to Logan. "I'll see you tonight."Camille said giving a wink.

Logan blushed. "Yeah..."

I grabbed Camille as she had said goodbyes.

"Okay, what is it?"Camille asked with a sly smirk. "Did someone ask you out?"

"Not exactly. "

Then I told her everything. The note, the gift, and all the compliments.

"You want to find out that this is right?"Camille asked after.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Camille smirked. "Well I know some people who it might be."

"Who?"I asked.

"Kendall or Jett."

I laughed. "You can't be serious."

Camille nodded. "I'm as serious as Logan is hot."

And, my friends, is how I got here freaking out. Because this doesn't happen in real life. Just movies and stuff.

Because it just doesn't make sense.

Jett is my friend, yes. But he doesn't do stuff like this. Jett just straight forwards ask the girl. Plus, he doesn't do romantic. Fooling around? Yes.

Kendall is my best friend. For him to ask me out would be weird. Plus, he asks out straight out too.

See what I mean?

There are several reasons on why it wouldn't happen. I mean, not that I wouldn't want it too…but you get it right?

I told her that too, but instead of agreeing Camille said, "What was the thing he gave you anyway?"

I shrugged. "I haven't looked yet."

Camille grinned. "I'll look then."Camille singed getting hold of the little box.

"No."I whined.

I struggled to get it out of her grasp, until she pouted. "Fine. Here"

I couldn't believe it.

It was an old-fashioned little locket. It was beautiful.

"Wow."I said breathlessly.

I looked inside. It was a picture of me and Kendall. We were in eighth grade in the picture. Kendall had his around me and we were both grinning.

Then I saw a little note.

_This might be a little obvious, but I couldn't help myself. _

_I hope you like it._

_-Kendall._

I gave a grin. It was really him...

"Hey Jo?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"We missed the bus."

Crap.

It was two hours later, and I was all ready to go to Kendall's. I had a black shirt with a pink skirt, and a little makeup.

"I am ready. " I smiled feeling a bit more confident. What could go wrong?

I walked up to the door. It was of course Kendall.

"Hey. What'd you want to tell me?"Kendall asked.

"This."I said as I gave him a kiss.

Kendall grinned. "You got it?"

"Yep."

Kendall put an arm around me. "So you'll be my valentine?"

"You bet."I said.

Okay, so maybe this isn't what I expected. Kendall and me, Jo Taylor? Together. It just didn't seem real. Instead, it seemed like a dream.

But as of now, I don't care.

I have my best friends Camille, Stephanie, Rachel, and my sort of boyfriend Kendall.

That's all I could ever need.

**I hope you liked it. I'm somewhat new to Jo and Kendall, and don't know if I got them in character. Thanks for reading **


End file.
